


The Best Policy

by Tieleen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, extreme silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on comment_fic, on 'line from a book' day: <em>MCU, Tony Stark/Clint Barton, "You know that I'm falling in love with you, right?" (Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl)</em></p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm falling in love with you, right?"</p><p>Tony heaves a deep sigh. "Seriously," he says, long-suffering. "Can we just go to bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Policy

"You know I'm falling in love with you, right?"

Tony heaves a deep sigh. "Seriously," he says, long-suffering. "Can we just go to bed?"

"Actually," Clint goes on, undeterred, "It's possible I'm already in love with you and I just wasn't paying attention. That could explain why Nat's been rolling her eyes at me more than usual."

"You have no idea how important sleep is," Tony says. He sits down on the bed and starts unlacing his shoes. "I've read studies that say the average human needs to sleep eighteen hours a day to be fully functional. Let's try that."

"It could also explain why she left me here like this," Clint muses. "That wasn't like her."

Tony abandons his parallel conversation tactic in disgust. "What, unleashing chaos and destruction on unsuspecting teammates? That sounds exactly like her."

"Nah, Nat usually has my back," Clint says. "You know, sometimes I look at your hair and I think the word 'luscious', and then I want to put an arrow through my eye. I don't even know why I know that word."

"On one hand, I feel very uncomfortable right now," Tony says. "On the other hand, you're going to be very sad about all of this in the morning, and that makes me feel a little better."

"Oh, believe me, I'm very sad about this now," Clint says. "I just can't stop."

"Hm," Tony says. He lies down, not bothering to remove his clothes, and pats the other side of the bed invitingly. "You know, maybe this isn't so bad. Tell me more about my hair."

"It's not as good as Thor's," Clint says. "Don't take advantage of the truth spell victim."

"Hey, I tried to avoid this," Tony says. "Blame Natasha. And your own inability to follow good advice. I suggested sleeping it off."

"And then you decided to just go for the cheap ego boost," Clint points out, laying down besides him. "Why is the bed tilted?"

"Considering you just told me," Tony says, " _under the influence of a truth spell_ , that you're falling in love with me, I think my behavior's a credit to my name. I needed some parts this morning. How can you even tell? It's a four degree angle."

"I have excellent observational skills," Clint says. "Why does our bed have the kind of parts anyone would need for anything? How is your behavior ever a credit to anyone? Did you grab anything from the kitchen when we came in? I just realized I'm starving."

Tony gives him a side look. "Excellent observational skills, really."

"Sure," Clint says. "There's really nothing to eat up here?"

"We have an Our Bed and you just realized you may be in love with me," Tony says. "And people say I'm oblivious. It only took me four months."

"Huh," Clint says.

"There may still be some donuts in the bathroom," Tony says.

"Is that what you do when I'm on missions?" Clint says. He stands up, stretching carefully. "Eat donuts in the shower?"

"Tell me about my eyelashes," Tony says. "Are they luscious too?"

"They're pretty good," Clint says. "It could be they just seem long compared to how short you are."

Tony grins at the ceiling. "Well, work with what you've got."

"You've definitely -- okay, you know what, let's try this," Clint says. He spends the next half hour singing a selection of greatest 90's country hits, until Tony breaks down and promises not to ask anything else.


End file.
